


She’s a Good (Wo)Man in a Storm

by beckybalboa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, background charlexa, boarding school au but not really cause school isn’t included, most of the girls are background characters other than baysha, they all just live in one big place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybalboa/pseuds/beckybalboa
Summary: AU : Kind of a boarding school fic but not really.





	She’s a Good (Wo)Man in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Baysha so I hope everyone likes it. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> 1\. The girls are younger than their normal ages so i would say between the ages of 16-18
> 
> 2\. I was inspired by a greys anatomy episode so if you’ve ever watched then it might be familiar.

"Sash?" Bayley called out as she entered the room.    
  
"Hey." Sasha said from where she was huddled into her blankets.    
  
"So, the team is getting together to watch a movie in Liv, Ruby, & Sarah’s room if you wanna come." Bayley said as she changed into same night clothes.   
  
"No thanks. They wouldn't want me there anyway." Sasha said quietly.   
  
Bayley frowned. "What makes you say that?"    
  
Sasha sat up. "Isn't obvious. Everyone on the roster hate me. If I hadn't of made that stupid comment I don't think any of this would have happened."    
  
Bayley took a seatnext to Sasha. "You were just being who you are. You don't agree with it and that's okay because I know you were raised to be who you are. They may not agree with you but that does not mean they don't like you."   
  
"That's the thing. I don't agree with what I said. I only said it because everyone in my family was asking how I felt about it. What was I supposed to do? Go against everything I've been taught growing up just because I'm also ga -." She cuts herself off when she realized what she said.    
  
Bayley looked at Sasha in shock. "What?"    
  
Sasha got up. "Nothing." She mumbles going to grab her key card.    
  
"No wait!" Bayley said, trying to get untangled from the covers but falling off the bed instead.     
  
Sasha tried to stifle her laugh but failed. She would never admit it to the girl who was still struggling with the blanket but she thought the whole scene was kinda cute w.    
  
"Sash. Help me." Bayley whined like a five year old.    
  
"Why would I do that when it's so fun watching you fight with the blanket and lose." She said back teasingly.    
  
Finally kicking the blanket off Bayley sat up and let out a huge breath. "You know, that's more tiring than you'd think." Bayley breath out.    
  


"I'll keep that in mind for when I get in a fight with my blanket." Sasha joked back.    
  
"When you do, I'm not gonna help you. I will just sit there and laugh at you." The brunette said.    
  
"Okay, you know you would help me." Sasha smirked before turning to the door.    
  
"No, get back here we haven't talked about what you meant from earlier and I wouldn't help you either." Bayley called out as she ran to catch up. She grabbed Sasha by the arm once she got close enough.  "Sasha, come on talk to me. Isn't that what friends are for."    
  
"Bay,  it was nothing. Just go hang out of with the girls." Sashasaid trying to get out of the younger girl’s strong grip.    
  
"You’re one of the girls too. So you’re coming to hang out with us." Bayley said while dragging Sasha further down the hall to Liv’s room.    
  
"Bay, Bayley no. They don't like me."  Sasha said while trying escape.    
  
"Then we make it not awkward. Besides Becky and Char will be there, you can talk to them along with Nattie,Naomi, and me." She said raising her hand to knock on the door that they had stopped in front of.   
  
"They only talk to me because of you." Sasha rushed to explain.    
  
"Maybe it’s because when they try to talk to you, you turn around and walk away before they can get two words out. That's why I have to drag you here you dork, also we will finish the other  conversation later." Bayley said with a smirk.    
  
Before Sasha could respond the door opened and Liv stood on the other side.    
  
"Hey Bayley!" She said excitedly pausing when she saw the guest Bayley hadbrought with her. "Oh hey Sasha, didn't expect you to show up tonight ." She added.    
  
"You and me both." Sasha mumbled.    
  
The hugger elbowed her, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to get the point across.    
  
"Well come on in, the girls are setting the movie up so you guys made it in time." Liv said before moving and letting them past, briefly making eye contact with Sasha before theyboth looking away awkwardly.     
  
"HEY GUYS!" Bayley shouted excitedly once the door was shut.    
  
"Hey Bay" Alexa said as she hugged the other girl her blue eyes widening slightly when she saw the other girl hiding behind her. 

 

"Hey Sasha, what a nice surprise. I'm happy you decided to join us!" Alexa said sincerely.    
  
Now it was time for Sasha’s eyes to widen. "You know you don't have to lie to me. I know you don't like me." She blurted out.     
  
Bayley physically face-palmed. While a few others that had heard what she said stopped what they were doing to listen in.    
  
Alexa had stopped hugging Bayley and was now standing in front of Sasha while Bayley stood beside her.    
  
"What makes you think I don't like you?" Alexa asked confused. She tried thinking back to a time she had ever done something to make the girl think this.    
  
"Nobody has since the whole gay thing." Sasha said while shrugging.    
  
" I wonder why that is." Sonya mumbled sarcastically under her breath earning a pointed look from Mandy and Paige.   
  
"See." Sasha said while waving an arm in Sonya’s direction. "So on that note I'll be leaving."    
  
"Nope. You will stay here and watch the movie with me, I need to hug on someone." Bayley said while grabbing Sasha by the arm.    
  
"Ugh what about Alexa?." Sasha groaned but did not resist as she was pulled across the room and onto the only empty spot left of the bed.    
  
"She is obviously gonna cuddle with Charlotte." Bayley pointed out.    
  
"Well I just want to cuddle into my blankets." Sasha pouted. 

  
"Well I'll be you cuddle buddy and I’m much better than a blanket so suck it up princess."    
Bayley grinned as she dragged Sasha to their spot. 

  
Sasha cut her eyes at Bayley as she got comfortable on the bed. "Did you just call me a princess?"    
  
Bayley blushed but tried cover it up. "Well you always whine like one and are very dramatic."    
  
Sasha just shrugged. No sense in denying what was true.    
  
"I can't get comfortable." Sasha whined after a few minutes of constant shifting. 

 

"See, very whiny." Bayley pointed out with a smirk.   
  
"I'm cold." Sasha whined again this time even more dramatically while smirking.  he was actually really cold.   
  
"Aww you poor baby, come here then." Bayley said while holding out her arms.    
  
Sasha rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face and she cuddled into Bayley’s arms.    
  
-

  
"You see that too right?" Alexa whispered to Charlotte.    
  
Charlotte who was caught up with watching Scooby-Doo Zombie Island, Becky’s choice, didn't tear her eyes away from the screen as she answered. "If you mean Bay being very touchy and flirty with Sash then no I have no idea what you are talking about."   
  
She felt the slap to her arm before she saw it. "Ow Lex, what the hell?" Charlotte whispered while rubbing the spot where she had been slapped.     
  
Alexa rolled her eyes at her over- dramatic girlfriend. "I don't know how I feel about Bayley and Sasha."    
  
"Babe, it's obvious that Sash smiles more with Bay and Bay seems to like her as well. Even if they both don't know it yet, let them see whatever it is through."    
  
Alexa paused for a moment. "Isn't Banks like way against the gays?"    
  
Charlotte looked over at the two. Sasha was in Bayley’s arms almost asleep asBayley ran her fingers through her pink wavy locks while having a conversation with Becky and Carmella.     
  
"Well, she seems more then happy in Bayley's arms so I don't really know." Charlotte Said thoughtfully. "I think she needs to figure it out. I mean she grew up in a very religious family, obviously, so she probably doesn't even know herself yet. She like me before I realized I was gay. Just let her figure it out.” She finished before turning her eyes back to the tv. 

 

\---------

 

Stephanie McMahon walked into the conference room were her girls were gathered. She had called the meeting after she had gotten off the phone. Normally she wouldn'thave done thisbut the man on the other side sounded desperate.    
  
"Ladies listen up. I know this was supposed to be a off day but I just wanted to let you know that we have given your parents permission to come visit in two days. I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't make plans for that day. Normally I wouldn't let this happen but something told me it needed to happen."    
  
The girls all exchanged glances at this.   
  
"Can we know why we are all here?" Paige asked. In all her time on the roster this had never happened before. Sure some parents come tovisit but normally with some advance warning.   
  
"Well, a parent called concerned about their child and wanted to come and check on them. Rather than have a bunch of individual visits, we decided to just let everyone's parents come and go out to a special dinner." Steph explained. She noticed that most of the girls were pulling out their phones. "All I know is that he said something about a video being posted online about two days ago and that he wasn't comfortable with something like that about his daughter being online.Now I haven't seen it but if you could go through your social media and check your latest video upload, please let me know what's going on."    
  
Becky slumped down in her chair.  _ Oh shit _ .    
  
Naomi, who was sitting next to her, looked at her. "What the hell did you do?" she whispered.    
  
"I posted a video of bonding night like I always do. I don't know what's so wrong about it. All I did was move it around so that everyone could see what we were doing. All of us were either laying down, playing board games, reading or watching TV." Becky explained, playing the video on her phone to prove it.    
Naomi was watching the video over her shoulder along with Nattie, who was on Becky’s other said.    
  
"There" Both Naomi and Nattie said while pointing at the video. "Look at Bay and Sasha ." Nattie explained. 

  
"What's wrong with it?" Becky asked.    
  
"Everyone knows Banks family is very religious, maybe someone showed them." Naomi said while glancing over at the girls in question.    
  
"Why do you guys look like you're hiding something?" Charlotte asked as she and Alexa came up behind them.    
  
Becky shut off her phone as all three of them said "Nothing" at the same time.    
  
"Phone. Hand it here." Char said while holding out her hand.   
  
She and Becky stared at each before Becky finally mumbled "whatever" and handed over her phone.    
  
Charlotte opened the phone to the video. She looked at Becky, "You didn't?" Becky slouched further. 

 

"Oh, but she did." Alexa said while watching the video immediately seeing what was wrong.    
  
Charlotte sighed. "I have to show this to Sasha."   
  
"No, she’ll kill me! So will Bayley. Besides look at the comments, everyone ships it!" Becky said while trying to grab her phone back but Charlotte handed it to Alexa.    
  
"She needs to know and besides we don't even know who's father called." Charlotte tried to reason.    
  
"Obviously, Sasha’s dad." Becky mumbled before wincing from the elbows thrown into her sides.     
  
"Shut up." Charlotte sighed.    
  
\---------

  
It had been two days since the meeting and today was the day the parents showed up. Everyone knew who had posted the video and most guessed who's father it was who had complained. Even her.    
  
Sasha was sitting next to Bayley on her bed. "You ready to head to the conference room, I heard everyone was here."    
  
"Honesty no. He’s making nothing into something. All that had happened was I was cuddled into you. I was cold. Granted technically he wouldn't be wrong. I'm gay and honestly I wouldn't have even told you had it not slipped.  Everyone is going to hate me even more because of my fucking father." Sasha said while rubbing her hands over her face.    
  
Bayley reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, chill. We will go fix it right now."    
  
She groaned."Fine, let's go get this over with."    
  
As they both walked down the hall Sasha stopped, Bayley followed suit, confused. "What's wrong?"   
  
"You should walk in first without me. I don't know what my father would do if we walked in together." She said quietly.    
  
The brunette grabbed both of Sasha’s hands. "Come on Princess, what's the worst he can do in front of everyone?"    
  
"You'd be surprised. He got kicked out of my school once because he didn't agree with my principal because she was gay. She was offering me help with classes but my dad started yelling that his daughter wasn't getting help from an abomination." Sasha said. "Just go, I’ll walk in later so nothing happens."    
  
Bayley sighed before slowly pulling her hands away. Something about letting her hands go felt wrong. Like she shouldn't have done it. "I'll see you in their then right?"    
  
"Yeah." Sasha replied softly.     
  
As Bayley walked into the conference room she saw her mother with Charlotte and Alexa and their own mothers. She made her way over to them. She hugged her mother first, having not seen her in awhile. Then she hugged Charlotte. "Hey, you okay?" Charlotte asked quietly as she pulled back seeing the look of worry on the huggers face.   
  
"I'm scared. What if he does something if front of everyone? What if he hits her?" Bayley said, ready to freak out. She could see her mother looking at her in concern.    
  
Charlotte kissed her forehead. "Then, honey, we do what we do best. We protect our own."    
  
Bayley looked toward Sasha’s father, mouth dropping open when she saw who was beside him. "Did he bring a fucking priest!" She said in a loud whisper.    
  
"Language, and I think that, yes, he did." Charlotte said while looking over at them before turning back to the brunette whose jaw was clenching. "Hey, calm down." She said softly.  Alexa, who had been watching silently,nudged them when she saw Sasha making her way through the doors.    
  
All three of them, plus the rest of the girls, watched as she slowly made her way to her father and the priest.    
  
"Hi daddy. Father Kevin." She said as she sat down across from them.     
  
"Sasha." Her father, Patrick, said. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. This was not who he had raised her to be. "You're brother showed me an interesting video a couple days ago and I've come here to help you get rid of your problem."   
  
"What's the problem?" Sasha asked playing dumb. She would kill her brother later.    
  
"You, I did not raise you to be gay, I spent your whole life making sure I did everything I could to make sure you wouldn't end up the same way your principal did. An abomination."   
Patrick all but growled out.    
  


"It's not an abomination." Sasha said.    
  
"Really?" Patrick said before pulling flashcards of his jacket pocket. "Leviticus: Thou shall not lie with a man as one lies with a female, it is an abomination." He started reading off.

 

"Oh, don't do that daddy! Don't quote the bible at me!" Sasha said raising her voice.   
  
"The outcry of Sodom and Gomorrah is great, and the sin is exceedingly grave." Patrick said raising his voice over Sasha’s.   
  
"Patrick, this is not what we...." Father Kevin tried in intervene.   
  
"Jesus: A new commandment that I give unto you, that you love one another." Sasha said while standing up.    
  
"Romans: but we know that laws-" Patrick said, but was cut off.   
  
"Jesus: he, who is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone..." She continues. Not caring that everyone in the room was watching as she stood, hands on the table leaning into her father face.   
  
"So you admit it's a sin?" Patrick said calmly.   
  
"Blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy! Jesus: blessed are the pure in heart for they shall see God! Jesus: blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven! Jesus is my savior daddy, not you! And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me! He would be ashamed of you for turning your back on me. He would be ashamed." Sasha said before she pushed off the table, tears in her eyes as she walked out of the room.    
  
Father Kevin and Patrick watched as she went.     
  
"Sash!" Bayley called after her.    
  
As most people started leaving the room Charlotte made her way over to Sasha’s father. "Corinthians :  Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered,y it keeps no record of wrongs.  Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies,d they will cease; where there are tongues,e they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away." She said quietly before walking off toward Alexa who waiting at the door for her. Leaving Patrick and Father Kevin to watch her go.    
  
\---------

  
It had been a couple hours since the argument and Sasha hasn't left her room, and Bayley hasn't left her.    
  
The other girls had been walking by the room all day but they never knocked. They had all been so closed off towards Sasha. They were all due to dinner later, everyone opting not to go out after what had happened.    
  
Charlotte has been sitting outside of their door with her bible in her hand. She knew what the girl was going through. She had grown up in a religious family herself. Granted her family never judged her for it but she knew the feelings of worry and being different.    
  
\---------

  
Patrick watched as his daughter sat with Bayley, Becky, and two other girls. He watched as his daughter laughed at something Bayley had said. He hadn't seen his daughter like this in years. He was so busy watching his daughter he didn't notice a presence next to him. He looked over to see Charlotte standing next to him looking in the direction of Sasha. He looked down to see a bible in her hands.    
  
"I was raised to be a good woman a storm." She started off, not looking at the man but in the direction of Sasha. "Raised to love my country, love my family, protect the things I love. When my father found out that I was a lesbian,  he said that he only had one question. I was prepared for, 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house?' Instead it was,'are you still who I raised you to be?' My father believed in god the same way you do. And my father is not one who bends, but he bent for me because I'm his daughter. I'm a good woman in a storm." Charlotte finished while fidgeting with her bible. "I still believe in god, just like my father, but I found myself happy with being who I really was. Gay, being Gay is something I never would have chosen for myself but who I grew up to be. It just happens."     
  
Patrick looked at the woman beside him. He could see that she was right. This was his daughter for crying out loud. He did not say anything to her though.    
  
"Just remember, you can still be her dad, you still have a chance to bend for her." Charlotte finished before walking over to the table where her friends sat.    
  


-

  
"I got your back babe.” Charlotte whispered as she slung her arm around Sasha. She had seen the girl standing off to the side after her father had left. "But if you hurt Bayley, I'm gonna have to not have your back for a couple of hours. Same thing goes for if she hurts you Sash. Your family,even if you’re a bitch sometimes.”    
  
Sasha laughed a watery laugh. "I promise I will never hurt her on purpose, but I can't promise I won't because I know I'll mess it up one day."   
  
"I believe you guys will do good." Charlotte said.    
  
"Thanks Queen. I know we don’t get along sometimes, but thanks for sticking with me through this."    
  
Charlotte gently shoved the girl. "How many times do I have to tell you, you’re family."    
  
Sasha gave Charlotte look. "Everyone knows it's not true."    
  
"We like you babe. Especially Bayley." Charlotte said with a wink.    
  
Sasha blushed. "Shut up." She mumbled. 

 

-

  
Bayley was laying on her bed waiting for Sasha to return. She didn't have to wait long before she heard it unlock.    
  
She smiled when she saw the girl. "Hey, princess."    
  
Sasha rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the blush nor the smile from coming on her face. "Stop calling me princess." She whined.    
  
"Why, princess?" Bayley teased.    
  
"Cause I'm not a princess." Sasha pouted while laying down beside her.    
  
Bayley rolled over so that she was facing the girl. "Sorry Princess but you totally are. You are whiney, demanding yet independent, you’re totally cute and adorable and yo-"    
  
"You think I'm cute and adorable?" Sasha asked cutting Bayley off.    
  
"Umm, I-I mean. Y-yeah." Bayley stuttered while her cheeks turned pink.    
  
"You know I think you're pretty cute too." Sasha said feeling pretty confident now that Bayley had called her cute.    
  
"Really? Me, Bayley, cute? More like daddy material." Bayley smirked.    
  
Sasha shrugged. "Yeah, I mean you totally are."   
  
"You're not just fucking with me right?" Bayley said, sitting up.    
  
Sasha sat up as well leaning back on her elbows. "No I'm not fucking with you. You are really cute,daddy material, insanely funny, and beauti-"    
  
Bayley cut her off by kissing her. She felt Sasha tense under her but that didn't stop her, she just kissed harder until she felt Sasha kiss back.    
  
Sasha reached up to cup the other girls face at the same time Bayley reached down to do the same so they ended up hitting hands. Causing them to laugh.    
  
Bayley grabbed Sasha’s wrist and held it. Swinging her leg over the pinks girls waist holding her in place. "What are you do-"   
  
Bayley pressed her lips against Sasha’s again. "Shut up." She mumbled against her lips. She felt Sasha’s tongue swipe against her bottom lip. She decided to tease the girl so she did not give her access to her mouth causing the girl under her to groan. "Totally daddy material." She mumbled against Sasha’s ips.    
  
Bayley nipped at Sasha’s bottom lip causing her to hiss but she ran her tongue over it to soothe the pain.     
  
They heard the voice before they heard the door. "Holy shit." The voice causing Bayley to jump as Sasha to push her off. The combined force causing her to fall off the bed.    
  
"Ow." Bayley said from the floor but did not move.    
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I just took the master key from Alexa, I didn't think you guys would be making out and so um, shit my bad." Becky rambled out before backing out of there room but not before backing into the wall.

  
As soon as the door shut, Bayley and Sasha looked at each other wide-eyed. After a couple seconds of silence they both busted out into a fit of laughter. "You should have seen her face." Bayley said while wiping her tears away    
  
Sasha couldn't even for speech she was laughing so hard.     
  
Bayley suddenly stopped laughing looking at the other girl. "Sash, what does this mean?"    
  
Sasha looked at the brunette girl. "What?"    
  
"This." Bayley pointed between the two. "What exactly did that mean?"    
  
"Whatever you wanted it to mean. It can be more or it can be nothing." Sasha said.    
  


"What do you want?" Bayley asked.    
  
"I've always had a little crush on you so what does that tell you?" Sasha asked.    
  
"I think it tells me what I wanted to hear." Bayley said before finally standing up.    
  
"Really?" Sasha asked while looking at Bayley.   
  
"Yep." Bayley mumbled before kissing Sasha on the lips.     
  
Sasha let out a sigh of relief.  _ Thank God _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy and feedback is appreciated !!
> 
> also 
> 
> 1\. Hit me up on tumblr to leave comments or messages if you’d like : @itscharlottebitchh 
> 
> 2\. Thanks to @AttackPlatypus for helping me with this or else this wouldn’t even be half as good!


End file.
